Panel Play
Panel Play was a comic series written and drawn by Solar-Slash who later moved them to his Soapie-Solar account. These short comics are all about Pinkie Pie as we see her use her abilities to break the 4th wall in many different ways. Each comic consists of around 3-5 panels and each series is labeled next to the title. Summary Panel Play I The comic starts off with Twilight Sparkle approaching Pinkie Pie and telling her that she has something interesting to say. Pinkie then tells Twilight that she needs to expand the panel first so that her speech bubble will fit the page. Thinking that Pinkie is joking around, Twilight becomes shocked and confused after Pinkie reaches out to grab the panel borders and expands the next panel. Panel Play II The comic starts with Pinkie finding a one-button device on a table. Curious, she presses the button which causes the third panel to expand, impressing her with its effect. Panel Play III The comic starts with Pinkie falling from the sky for reasons unknown. The first and second panels show her screaming. However in the third panel, she stands on top of the panel borders with a glass of water and gives the viewers advice on screaming. She then resumes screaming in the last panel as she continues with falling. Panel Play IV This comic takes place in the episode Party of One where a cross Pinkie, trying to figure out why all of her friends are avoiding her, decides to start off by pursuing Rainbow Dash. Pinkie the jumps from the second panel set in Ponyville to the third panel set on top of the hill where Rainbow Dash flees to. Panel Play V This comic starts off with Pinkie confronted by a small fire. She decides to "put it out" by picking up the fire and tossing it into the third panel. Unfortunately, Derpy Hooves is standing in the panel which causes the muffin on her head to catch fire. Pinkie Pie then tells Derpy she will try to put the fire out once she figures out how to operate a fire extinguisher. Panel Play VI The comic starts with a young Pinkie Pie in a school classroom as her teacher, Soulful Note, announces a Physics test for the class to do. Unfortunately, Pinkie panics since she doesn't remember the answers to the questions but remembers that she left the chapter on the topic open at home and, in the third panel, peeks over to the last panel containing the open book and reads whats inside. Panel Play VII This comic shows Pinkie Pie in the first panel holding scissors in her mouth and giggling at her hoofwork which was cutting up the other three panels containing Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy into very small and unusual shapes. Panel Play VIII This comic shows four Pinkie Pies (one in each of the panels) brohoofing each other. Panel Play IX This comic starts with Pinkie Pie sneezing into the other panels, causing them to fly away. In one of the panels, Derpy hooves panics as her muffin flies away in another panel. Panel Play X The comics starts with Pinkie explaining to the viewers that she will perform a magic trick by pulling a pony out of her hat. As she puts her hoof into the hat, we see her hoof has passed to the top of the second panel and she eventually reaches her head by the third panel. Pinkie then pulls on her own head, causing her to "loop" and pop out of the hat in the last panel. Panel Play XI This comic takes place in the episode Party of One again where Twilight Sparkle is at Sugarcube Corner getting something that Pinkie mustn't see while Mrs cake tells Twilight that Pinkie won't see a thing. However, we see in the next panel that Pinkie has set up a Listening Can system where she holds a can in her panel and has several over cans covering the other panel. Panel Play XII This comic starts off with Pinkie addressing the viewers saying that she will have a special guest who will be helping Pinkie in the next few comics. She then reaches out below the panel to find the other panel which contains her guest star who is revealed to be Surprise when she brings it into full view. Panel Play XIII The comic continues from where the last comic left off with Surprise suggesting that they should bring more guests into the comic. Pinkie Pie agrees and lets Surprise fish for some other panels containing other ponies. Surprise eventually finds a panel only to put it back again after seeing that it contained Pinkamena Diana Pie, specifically this Pinkamena. Pinkie Pie then wraps up the comic by suggesting they move on which Surprise quickly agrees to. Panel Play XIV The comic starts with Pinkie and Surprise doodling on a piece of paper. They notice that they are being watched by the viewers and start to draw on the screen of the panel, making a red star which blocks their view. Panel Play XV This one panel comic consists of Surprise (above the borders of the panel) holding a watering can full of chocolate milk which she sprays over Pinkie Pie who is standing inside the panel and enjoying the chocolate milk rain. Panel Play XVI The comic starts off with Pinkie Pie walking next to Twilight as they talk to each other. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie starts to get one of her Pinkie Pie sense combos consisting of a Ear Flop, Eye Flutter, and Knee Twitch. Twilight starts to reply to this believing to know what the combo means before being slammed into a wall by Surprise who enters from the next panel through a door. Panel Play XVII This comic shows Pinkie saying goodbye to Surprise for her time in the comic series. Surprise then walks out of the second panel after saying her final goodbye and leaves the comic altogether. Panel Play XVIII The comic starts with a blank panel containing the title which has been knocked out of place and replaced with a sprayed on version. Pinkie Pie then comes out of the bottom part of the second panel and sprays onto the blank panel "Pinkie was here". Panel Play XVIII Special The comic continues the theme set in XVIII with the other five ponies using spray paint to leave a message of their own. It ends with Spike having to clean up all the graffiti. Panel Play XIX The comic starts off with Rainbow Dash on one side of a see-saw preparing for Pinkie Pie to jump onto the other end to give her a boost into the air. When Rainbow Dash gives the signal, Pinkie Pie jumps off the top of the panel onto the other end of the see-saw, propelling Rainbow Dash into the air. However, Rainbow Dash ends up colliding into the top border of the third panel instead. Panel Play XX The comic resumes from the previous comic as Pinkie Pie looks at the outline that Rainbow Dash left into the top of the panel. Pinkie then decides to fix the panel by using the undo button which prompts Rainbow Dash to wonder what she's talking about. We then see the last panel restored by to Pinkie's undo button and starts to question Rainbow Dash on her lack of knowledge on the undo button. Panel Play XXI The comic shows parts of Pinkie Pie in all four panels. Pinkie states that she temporarily lost control of her size but should be able to return to normal by the next comic. Panel Play XXII The comic starts off with Pinkie Pie holding a wine glass as she prepares to break it with her high voice. Unfortunately, she ends up breaking the fourth wall in the last panel instead while the wine glass stays in mint condition. Panel Play XXII Special This continuation continues the theme in XXII with Pinkie asking Princess Luna to use the powerful Royal Canterlot Voice to shatter the wine glass. She ends up shattering the last panel of the comic instead. Panel Play XXII Special 2 Surprise is included in the third attempt of the gag who is drinking water out of a glass until it ends up getting shattered instead. Panel Play XXIII The comic shows Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Twilight all in separate panels being soaked by a rain cloud high above the boarders of the frame. As all the ponies react to the sudden shower, Twilight claims she thinks this is the work of Pinkie Pie who is actually not responsible since she is standing in the last panel wearing an umbrella cap. Panel Play XXIV The comic starts with Pinkie wanting to give panel fishing another go after the last mishap with Surprise. When she does this, she picks up a blank panel containing only a mysterious remote control. Pinkie then puts the panel away after taking the remote control for herself. Panel Play XXV The comic resumes the story from the last comic as Pinkie Pie tries to figure out what the purpose of the remote control is. After pressing the button, a Pikachu appears behind Pinkie but runs away before Pinkie notices, making Pinkie believe the remote doesn't do anything. Panel Play XXVI The comic starts off with Pinkie touching the screen of the panel. She then notices the viewers and informs them that she is placing some lights so that she will feel comfortable when she goes to sleep. Pinkie then claps her hooves to turn off the lights in the last panel, revealing several brightly lit cutie marks illuminating the panel. Panel Play XXVII The comic starts of with Pinkie inside the bathtub washing herself until she discovers the viewers watching her. Feeling offended by them for watching her bathe, she drags a curtain out of view to cover the rest of the panel, showing only her silhouette. Panel Play XXVIII The comic shows four Pinkie Pies which are all in four different seasons going from Spring on the first panel to Winter in the last panel. In between each panel is a series of hearing cans connected to strings which allows all the Pinkies to talk and listen to each other. Panel Play XXIX The comic shows Pinkie Pie outside of the Panels and then changing into Surprise when she goes behind them. Panel Play 30 The comic is a public service announcement by Pinkie who states that the usage of the Roman Numeral system for the series will be discontinued, in favor of the Arabic Numeral System, due to the possibility of 'inappropriate coincidences'. Panel Play 31 The comic is about Pinkie doing a crossover adventure in the Super Mario-universe with Derpy playing the role of Bowser or a Koopa Troop minion. Panel Play 32 The comic shows Pinkie spilling a mug of cider and cleaning it up by eating a part of the panel. Panel Play 33 The comic is about Pinkie shopping for extra panels, implying that they're not a free commodity. Panel Play 34 The comic shows pinkie breaking the spatial and temporal fourth wall by blaming herself, from the third panel to the fourth panel, for not knowing about Twilight's brother, Shining Armor. Panel Play 35 The comic shows Pinkie dancing in the first and second panels and then locking arms together with another Pinkie in the third and fourth panels. Panel Play 36 The comic takes place in MMMMystery of the Friendship Express and begins with Pinkie having already wasted two hours searching the car they're in and finding no clues. Twilight comments that they need to look elsewhere and Pinkie complies by searching outside of the panels. Panel Play 37 The comic show Pinkie and Princess Luna in a duel where they conjure elemental attacks with words. Panel Play 38 The comic shows Pinkie trying to get herself back together again as her midsection and legs have become independently separate parts. Panel Play 39 The comic shows Pinkie trying to draw herself, as she appears in her imagination, onto the paper in front of her. Failing that, she 'shortcuts' by taking the idea from her thought bubble and planting it on the paper. Panel Play 40 The comic shows Pinkie looking at herself in a mirror. However, the second panel shows the same scene as the first (albeit reversed) which implies that the mirror is actually a window. Panel Play 41 The comic shows Fluttershy walking in and 'unzipping' the panel to reveal that she was actually Pinkie in disguise. Panel Play 42 The comic takes place during Too Many Pinkie Pies and shows the panels being overrun and damaged by Pinkie's duplicates. Panel Play 43 The comic shows Pinkie announcing that the series is over and thanks the viewers for their patronage and support despite the author's loss of interest and a one-year hiatus. External Links *A gallery on deviantArt containing the entire series of comics Category:Fanmade comics